The present invention relates generally to a gardening implement, and more particularly to a pair of gardening shears.
As shown in FIG. 1, a pair of gardening shears of the prior art comprises a first tool body 1 which has a cutting portion 101 and a handle body 102. The first tool body 1 is provided with a pivoting point 2 for pivoting a blade piece 401 which is provided in the lower end with a pivoting point 3 for pivoting a handle body 402. The blade piece 401 and the handle body 402 form a second tool body 4. The handle body 102 of the first tool body 1 and the handle body 402 of the second tool body 4 are connected with a handle 5, 6. The tool 1 is provided with a sector gear 103. The second tool 4 is provided at the top of the handle body 402 with a sector gear 403.
The prior art pair of gardening shears is defective in design in that the twigs or leaves are easily caught between the sector gears 103 and 403. As a result, the sector gears 103 and 403 fail to mesh with each other completely, thereby shortening the service life span of the prior art gardening shears.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a pair of gardening shears free from the drawbacks of the prior art gardening shears described above.
The pair of gardening shears of the present invention comprises a fixed jaw, a movable jaw, a rocking arm, and a connection arm. The fixed jaw and the movable jaw are pivoted together. The fixed jaw is pivoted at the lower end with the rocking arm. The movable jaw is connected with the connection arm. The movable jaw is provided with a first transmission portion. The rocking arm is provided with a second transmission portion which is engaged with the first transmission portion. The connection arm is provided with a protective portion for shielding the first transmission portion and the second transmission portion, which are thus free from interference by the twigs or leaves of a garden plant being pruned by the gardening shears of the present invention. The protective portion is provided with a see-through hole to facilitate the inspecting of the state of the engagement of the first transmission portion with the second transmission portion.